Prince Subaki Goes to Hogwarts
by Haruki Hyuuga
Summary: What if Harry Potter wasn't really Harry Potter? What if he was the Prince of the Japanese Magical Kingdom reborn? What if he had a backbone? Don't forget Dumbledore. He's behind it all.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Harry Potter. That right is solely J.K. Rowling's. I only made the plot and Subaki and his family.**

Prologue:

Subaki was the Crowned Prince of the Japanese Kingdom of Magic. Many people do not know of the Japanese kingdom, but it is there. There is one major difference in Japan, and that is that the Japanese share their magic with their culture. They do not hide away like the rest of the world. That, however, is a story for another time.

As I was saying, Subaki was the Crowned Prince of the Japanese Kingdom of Magic and also their best warrior. He was known for his kind heart and witty attitude, as well as his bravery and skill. There was no one better suited to run a kingdom than Subaki. That is, until he was assassinated by a jealous member of the council that wanted their son as the position of Crown Prince.

 **OoOoOo**

 _Subaki waved good-bye as he rode out of the palace gates, his father's most trusted General by his side. They were going on a mission to find the hideout of a notorious gang of bandits known as the Wolves. The gang had been terrorizing a nearby town and Subaki had heard of it._

 _They rode for two days before they arrived and easily took down the bandits with their combined skill. It was on the way back that tragedy struck._

 _They were staying the night by the Cherry River, when the General snuck into the Prince's tent and attacked him in his sleep. The Prince woke, however, and fought back but the General was the only one able to top Subaki's skill and Subaki soon fell behind._

 _The first wound was a gash across his back and then a deep cut in his arm. He was badly cut up and bleeding profusely, but he refused to give up. Just like every mission he took, he had told his sister beforehand that he would return, but that was not to be._

 _He had managed to wound the General with a swing of his sword, Igdraf, when an arrow pierced his stomach from behind. He saw the traitorous General smile in victory and realized that he had hired more people in order to assure victory._

 _He ducked another sword stroke, only to get an arrow through his leg, causing him to collapse to the ground as it cut through his Achilles' heel. He tried to stand, but found it impossible and soon fell to a stroke of the General's sword, as it cut through the armor on his chest and deep into his heart._

 _His last thought before he died was a plea, 'PLEASE LET ME SEE MY SISTER AGAIN! I TOLD HER I'D RETURN!'_

 _With his last gurgling breath, he whispered, "Sorry, Alkea. I won't be coming home."_

 _The traitorous General laughed as he watched the heir to the throne gurgle, choking on his own blood, before his turquoise eyes went dull and his body grew limp._

 _The General then mutilated the body beyond recognition and tried to take the boy's sword, but he could not touch it. It would shock him and blast him backwards every time he tried. He gave up and gestured for the archer he had hired to leave, after throwing the designated amount of money at him in a pouch._

 _He 'staggered' back to the palace and pronounced that they had succeeded in the job, but been ambushed on the return trip and that the Prince had been caught. He told them that the Prince had ordered him away using sacred magic and then sacrificed himself for the General, Tyrannius, to get away with his life. They collapsed to the ground in shock and the King sent out a battalion of warriors in search for his dead son._

 _They found him lying half in and half out of the river, mutilated beyond recognition. They had only recognized him by his sword and the little bit of hair that had been in the river and was not dyed with blood. You see, the Prince's hair was like no other's. It was a deep maroon color that faded to a light red at the bottom and was held up by a leather thong with a carved design on top made of metal._

 _They brought the body back; the sword wrapped with it and it was buried the next day, with the King's declaration that he would find whoever did this and burn them alive._

 **OoOoOo**

Tyrannius's son did not get the position of Crown Prince, because the princess was still alive. He was discovered two weeks later when he tried to kill the princess and was indeed burned alive, but even this did not appease the King's heart and it has been broken since.

 **OoOoOo**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just Subaki and his family. I did some sprucing up and fixing grammatical errors and I hope that it's easier to read now. Enjoy please!**

Chapter 1:

 _His sword cut through the enemies that were trying to invade the castle, and the colorful slashes of light formed of magic destroyed many more._

 _The final enemy fell and he turned to see his father smiling proudly at him for his success._

The scene changed:

 _He played chess with a small blond-haired girl that he knew was his sister, and grinned at the smile on her face. She always found it fun to play with her older brother._

 _He dramatically knocked her knight off the chessboard and she giggled as the knight started shouting and waving tiny fists at him angrily._

 _Their father walked in and grinned as he saw his children engaged in a tickle war, the Prince in the lead._

The scene changed once more:

 _He watched in horror as the sword carved into his chest in a spray of blood and he knew he was a goner. He choked on his blood, only wishing to see his sister's bright smile once more, before his body convulsed and blood came from his mouth as he spoke his final words, "Sorry, Alkea. I won't be coming home."_

 _The traitorous man smiled at him in glee as he let the darkness take over. He could see through the haze of pain that the man was laughing as his body went limp._

 _He breathed his last breath and Subaki died._

Harry Potter shot out of bed in a cold sweat as the scenes played through his mind. He had been having flashes of scenes from someone else's life since he had gotten home at the beginning of summer. He was still grieving over the death of his godfather.

The strange thing about these dreams was that they all seemed to be from his perspective and it was starting to slowly affect him. He started acting like the man from his dreams in his demeanor and the way he treated others. His confidence had gotten higher and he was more willing to forgive the Dursleys for their actions against him.

His body had started changing as well. It had become more toned and his skin had gotten a slight bit darker, like a sun kissed peach instead of a ghost. His hair had also grown at a phenomenal rate and started changing colors. In the past four weeks, it had gone from pitch black to a dark maroon color that faded at the tips. He had started keeping it up in a leather thong he had found at a Japanese store downtown. His eyes had also changed. They had gone from the color of the killing curse to a dark turquoise blue that sparkled in the light and his vision had been repaired to perfection.

 **OoOoOo**

It was the day before his birthday and he turned sixteen at midnight the next night.

He spent his day worrying and pacing in his room. He felt as if something big was going to happen on his birthday and he couldn't shake it. He had been in his room all summer in an effort to avoid the Dursleys. His uncle already hated him enough, and now his looks!

He tried to sit down and do homework, but found he couldn't concentrate and only stood to pace again. By the time midnight came around, he was a nervous wreck. Usually when he felt that something was wrong, he was attacked by Voldemort, and that was never a good thing.

He watched as the clock ticked down the minutes, midnight slowly approaching. Usually by now, he would be waiting for the presents that came at midnight from his friends, but he just _couldn't concentrate!_

He fingered his wand and the clock struck midnight! He waited for a few seconds, but nothing happened and he sighed in relief. Now that midnight had come, he realized his worry was silly and he looked out his window for owls.

None were coming and he frowned and sighed in disappointment. His friends had been avoiding him since the whole ministry deal where Voldemort possessed him. He had felt the strangest thing, though, after he was possessed. It felt as if something had been clouding his mind and causing stress and then it was gone! He couldn't explain why, but he had a hunch that Voldemort had put _something_ inside him the night his parents were killed and the possession had drawn it out, like it was a poison.

Whatever. He set his wand on his bedside table and went to sleep.

As he was sleeping, he was hit with a huge wave of memories from sixteen years' worth of life. They were just like the dreams he'd been having, except they integrated themselves into his brain and body. The personalities and skills of Harry Potter and Subaki Tsuchishimi combined into one and one last memory played in his head.

 _Darkness took him as Tyrannius laughed at his fate. The darkness faded quickly after and turned to light. He saw himself speed away from the scene where the General was mutilating him and everything passed in a blur._

 _He found himself rushing towards a black-haired kid walking down the street and they collided, sending the kid sprawling._

 _He felt his soul slowly start to meld with the boy._

Subaki woke with a start.

 **OoOoOo**

It had been a week since his memories returned and he was not happy. His relatives had forced him out of his room the day after his birthday and he had been doing chores since! Apparently they were going on a business trip to a foreign country (They hadn't said where), and the house needed to be spotless.

As soon as he'd awoken, he snapped the wand with the Trace on it and cast a glamour to his old looks, hiding even his longer hair and his muscular body.

He was washing the dishes when his aunt came in the room, "We're leaving for Japan tomorrow. Have your stuff packed. Your uncle doesn't want to leave you unattended in his home. Don't bring that damn stick!"

He looked at her coldly and reached into his pocket. He withdrew his hand to show her he broken wand and threw it at her feet, "Here, you can have it. I've no use for a thing such as a wand anymore."

She gaped at it and then looked at him in shock, "Why?! How did that happen?!"

He gave a smile that never reached his eyes, "I snapped it myself! I told you, I've no use for a wand. I can use my special talents without one and no one will ever know, Dear Aunt. I'll be packed tomorrow."

 **OoOoOo**

He walked around the small festival that was going on in Tokyo's version of Central Square. Subaki looked around with a small smile on his face; it was nice to be home.

He had been separated from his relatives-not that he cared-and was wandering around the dango stands when he heard a very familiar scream. Alkea!

He rushed towards the sound of the scream and unconsciously summoned his battle robes and basilisk armor. Igdraf appeared in his hand as it responded to the call of his master. He arrived in an alley to see three men holding Alkea down and tearing at her robes. He saw red as he rushed at them, "Leave my sister alone, Gutter Scum!"

They looked up in surprise and he cut them down easily, as he protected his sister's honor. Once they were cut down, he calmed enough to realize that his glamour had dropped and that Alkea was staring at him with surprise.

He softly cursed, but realized that he couldn't leave her there in indecent clothing. He sheathed Igdraf and removed his outer cloak. He walked over to her and wrapped it around her shoulders, before he turned to walk away. He was stopped by a delicate hand grabbing his wrist and a small voice, "Brother? Is that really you?"

It was too much. He was brutally murdered by a man he once trusted. He had returned only to find his little sister about to be raped. Add that to Harry's side of the story, which was just as bad if not worse. He had seen the only man he really cared about die in front of him, and then he'd been possessed. His so-called 'friends' had abandoned him.

Before he could stop it, he realized there were tears going down his face. He looked at Alkea and he just collapsed. She grabbed him as he sobbed into her shoulder. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I got myself killed. If I hadn't, you wouldn't be in this situation. I'm a poor excuse for a brother. I should have come back immediately after I got my memories. I shouldn't have waited."

She took down his hair and brushed her hands through it as she whispered, "It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could do, Brother. I'm just glad you're here now. Mom and Dad thought that I was crazy when I told them that I felt that you just weren't dead. Now, you've come back. We caught Tyrannius, by the way. We found out it was him that killed you. Father killed him of course, but he's still empty inside. You _came back._ Now, you can fix their pain."

He listened to her and eventually stopped and sat up, wiping his eyes, "Huh, that was pretty pathetic of me. I'm glad you're here though. You're right about everything of course. We should probably get you back before they notice you're missing."

She looked at him with a pout, "How do you know they didn't allow me to come?"

He made a show of looking around and then turned to her and grinned, "Where's the guards then?"

She blushed and then stood, "You're right. Let's go. They'll be in for quite a shock when they see you."

He stiffened for a moment and she grabbed his hand. He squeezed her hand in thanks and relaxed a small bit. He swept her feet out from under her and grabbed her up bridal style before he teleported them to her room at the castle. He set her down and she went and grabbed some clothes, before she went to take a quick shower. He put his hair back up while she was gone.

She came out wearing her night clothes and sat next to him on the bed, "When are you gonna tell them, Subaki?"

He looked out the window and sighed, "I will tell them tomorrow, if they don't find out by the midnight check Dad always does on you."

She gasped, "He does what?!"

He smirked at her pout, "He checks on you every night to make sure you're safe and not with any strangers."

She sighed in acceptance and yawned. He leaned back against the headboard and she laid on his lap using his legs as a pillow. He brushed his hands through her hair after drying it and she slowly fell asleep on him. He gave a soft smile at her face and prepared himself for the inevitable. If he didn't want to wake her up, he wouldn't be able to hide when the King came in.

He internally shrugged and leaned his head back against the headboard and, after a while, he too fell asleep.

He wasn't woken until many hours later.

 **OoOoOo**

Sakura sighed at her husband. He had gotten drunk again, lamenting on his son's death. She cleaned up the alcohol containers with a wave of her hand and covered him with a blanket, before she went to check on their daughter.

She crept down the hallway and opened Alkea's door, silently stepping inside. She closed it with a soft click and turned to see, not one, but two people asleep on Alkea's bed. One looked to be a male with a ponytail, a sword, and some type of armor. On his lap a female, she guessed was Alkea, was asleep. It was too dark to see their individual features.

She walked up, intent on asking the man why he was in her daughter's bed, but froze upon seeing his face. She cast a silent _'lumos'_ to make sure she wasn't seeing things. This woke the man up and he looked at her with deep turquoise eyes. They blinked once and then the sleep cleared out of them and they widened in surprise and an almost silent whisper was heard, "Mother?!"

She grabbed her heart and then reached out a hand, "Is this a dream?"

He shook his head and let her touch his arm. She grabbed it tightly, as if afraid he would disappear if she let go. He gently moved his sister onto the bed to avoid waking her and stood. He grabbed the Queen up in a hug and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry I left for so long. I should have beaten him and then none of you would have had to go through this."

She hugged him tighter and silently sobbed on his shoulder, "How?!"

"My soul survived and joined with another, imbuing it with my memories and abilities as well as keeping its own. I am both Harry Potter and Subaki Tsuchishimi at the same time."

She gasped in surprise and finally let him go, "You're Harry Potter?!"

He nodded with a frown, "That means it's my job to destroy Voldemort, which I will gladly do, if only for all the suffering he's caused of others."

She sighed in defeat and then looked him in the eye, "You need to go tell your father. He went down a bad road when you died. He's drunk in his study."

Subaki sighed and gestured to Alkea, "Will you watch over her for me? She had a hard time tonight with all this."

Sakura nodded and sat on the bed next to her daughter. At her son's still-worried look, she shooed her hands and he walked out of the room and towards his father's study.

He stepped inside and saw his father asleep in his chair, leaning in his desk with a blanket. He walked over to him and he saw many documents with the name Arlen Tsuchishimi only half-signed on them.

He cast a sobering charm on the man and picked him up, carrying him over to the couch with little difficulty. It seemed his father had lost weight. He once again felt guilt brew up inside of him, but he cast it aside.

Once Arlen was on the couch, Subaki gently shook him. His shaking increased in power until the man woke up with a start. The King didn't even look up at who had woken him, "I got drunk again, didn't I?"

"Well, you're sobered up now obviously, or I wouldn't have woken you." A voice said, and he snapped in that direction to see his 'dead' son sitting with his feet propped up in the chair. He rubbed his eyes and then blinked rapidly, before he delicately stood, like he was afraid loud noises would scare away the apparition.

He walked over and reached a hand out to touch the boy sitting in the chair. Subaki instead stood and grabbed the man in a hug, scowling fiercely, "This is what you do when I'm gone?! What about the Kingdom?!" Arlen just stood there, shocked that this apparition wasn't fading like his other ones had. Subaki's scowl disappeared and he sighed, "What are we gonna do with you?"

Arlen let go and looked at Subaki, "How is this possible? How are you real? How are you here?! We…We saw your body. It was…it was horrible. I didn't even recognize you except by Igdraf and the small bit of your hair that wasn't completely dyed in blood."

Subaki sighed, "I did die. My soul cried out one last request and it was granted. My soul was then led to a boy and melded with him completely. I am both Subaki Tsuchishimi and Harry Potter now." Arlen opened his mouth to speak, but Subaki interrupted him, "I know. I have to go kill some bastard Dark Wizard by the name of Voldemort. I also have to go to that horrible wizarding school in Scotland as 'Harry Potter' to get information from Dumbledore, seeing as he is the most knowledgeable on the subject."

Arlen sighed, "We just got you back."

Subaki suddenly gave a big grin, "And you'll have me for two to three more weeks before I leave. Don't worry about it. Tyrannius was the only actual person that was equal or better than me at fighting. Besides, from my memories of Voldemort, he's a weakling compared to me."

Arlen sighed again and then gave a small smile, "You're right. Right now, we need to focus on how to announce you're not dead."

Subaki gave a sly smile, "I already thought about it. We tell the public that Tyrannius had been working for years on a fake body that seemed real in every aspect. When we fought, he mortally wounded me and I fled in order to survive. He used the fake body in place of the real one when he couldn't find me. I found an ancient healer that healed me, before I made my way back from the mountains on foot. Alkea found me and brought me home."

The King smiled, "That only holds a few small lies, so it should work perfectly fine."

Just then a very tired looking snowy owl flew through the window and landed on Subaki's arm, holding out its leg. He took the letter and stroked Hedwig, "Good job girl. Here." He handed her a piece of sausage that he had summoned from the kitchens downstairs where the house-elves were working.

She took it gratefully and glided over to the perch on the King's desk, where she swallowed it and promptly fell asleep.

Subaki opened the letter and was about to grab the paper inside when he noticed the blue glow, _'It's a portkey! Why?!'_

He instead levitated the paper and unfolded it magically.

 _Hey Mate,_

 _Dumbledore noticed you and your relatives weren't home two days ago and asked me to send this. Happy late birthday and write Dumbledore back when you get this, wherever you are. Hope you're doing well. The Bumblebee's a'buzzing here._

 _Signed, Ron_

Subaki read the letter through again and realized that Ron had written in their special code. Dumbledore was the Bumblebee and the buzzing part meant that he was interfering again. Ron was the only one who had even tried to contact him yet and he realized that Dumbledore must be behind it.

He turned to his father, "Dumbledore is being manipulative again. He charmed the letter into being a portkey. That man never changes. Oh well." He chucked the portkey into the fire and watched it burn into ashes, before he turned back to his father, "Where were we at…?"

 **OoOoOo**

The next two weeks were spent hanging out with his family and announcing his not-death and throwing a ball in his honor. The public took it quite well that their Prince wasn't dead and there were parties all over town late into the night.

The ball lasted well until three in the morning. Subaki got his hair bracer back and wore it gladly; he had missed the familiar weight of the metal piece covering the top of his ponytail. He danced with every girl in the village nearby and then some, but he was glad. This was where he was meant to be, not Hogwarts. Even his Harry memories liked it better here where he had a family and people who didn't put the weight of the world on a sixteen-year-old's shoulders.

 **OoOoOO**

A few days later, he was scrying through his crystal ball and discovered a few things that immediately raised his temper. He put the seer magic into the ball and watched as a form of Ron came into view, talking to Dumbledore.

Ron:

 _Dumbledore walked up to the red-head while he sat in his chair in his room, "Hello, Mr. Weasley, how are you?"_

 _Ron looked at him, "Hello Professor, I'm okay. What are you doing here? I thought you were busy."_

" _I need to ask a favor of you?"_

" _What is it?"_

" _Mr. Potter has not responded to your letter. When he comes back for the school year, I want you to find out where he's been."_

" _Isn't that an invasion of privacy, Professor?"_

" _Yes, but I need to know where he's gone to. I'll pay you for it. 1,000 galleons a month."_

 _Ron's face marred into a frown and he grew angry, "I'm not spying on my best mate! That's his privacy that you'd be invading! You've gone barmy if you think that I'd become your spy over Harry!"_

 _Dumbledore frowned and cast an obliviation spell, before he got up and walked out of the room._

Hermione:

 _Dumbledore walked into her room and sat on her bad, next to where she was reading her sixth year potions book. "Hello, Ms. Granger."_

 _She looked up from her book, "Oh, hello Professor, what do you need?"_

 _He gave a grandfatherly smile, "Harry's gone missing and I need you to find where he's gone when he gets back for the school year."_

 _She gave a sly smile, "Will you pay me like the other years?"_

 _Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, of course. You can't tell Ronald though, he refused and I had to erase the memory."_

 _She frowned but then smiled again, "I'll find out as soon as we get back Professor."_

 _Dumbledore smiled and walked out of the room._

Molly Weasley:

 _Dumbledore walked up to her, "Is the love potion ready?"_

 _She smiled, "Yes, and I've already given Ginny her dose. All we need is Harry and we'll have access to the Potter vaults. Ginny won't know any better."_

 _Dumbledore smiled, "Good, I need to get into those vaults to have the complete access of the Potter funds. We need them to fund the Order of the Phoenix."_

 _Molly nodded and Dumbledore left._

Dumbledore:

 _He walked into Gringotts and pulled a note from his robes, handing it to the teller at the front, "I have a note from Mr. Potter to remove 10,000 galleons from his vault and transfer it to the Vault of the Order of the Phoenix."_

 _The goblin took the note with suspicion and handed it to a nearby goblin after inspecting it thoroughly. The goblin came back five minutes later, "It is done, Master Grapplehorn."_

 _Dumbledore nodded in content and walked out of the bank, chewing on another lemon drop._

Subaki stood with a roar of anger and stormed to his father's chambers, "I need to make a trip to the Gringotts in London today, dad!"

"You go back to London in two days anyway. Can it not wait until then, Son?"

Subaki took a few deep breaths before he calmed slightly, "You're right, dad. I just recently found out that I'm being stolen from by Dumbledore and my anger got the best of me."

Arlen smiled fondly, "Of course, would you like to go for a ride on Majesty to calm down?"

Majesty was a large black unicorn with a golden horn, meant for impaling, and large black wings. He was, more specifically, a war unicorn. They are very hard to tame and must trust someone explicitly to even let them near them. Majesty had taken an instant liking to Subaki and was dangerous to anyone else. Subaki loved her.

"Yes, I think I will. Thanks Dad. I needed a voice of reason. I would like, however, to go to London a day early in order to get everything sorted out. I suppose Sirius probably left a will and I haven't been there to hear them read it."

Arlen nodded, "That is acceptable, but I want you to go as yourself and not Harry Potter until you're getting on the train."

Subaki nodded and left to ride Majesty.

 **OoOoOo**

He waved good-bye to his family the next day and then turned and teleported away, to right in front of the Leaky Cauldron. He was in Britain. What a loathsome place.

 **OoOoOo**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Subaki and his family. I am writing the next chapter and it should be up soon. I did some changes, just fixing some grammatical errors and line separators that were lost when I put the story on the website.**

 **On with the story!**

Chapter 2:

Subaki walked into Gringotts and up to the goblin at the front, Grapplehorn was his name. He stopped and waited for the Grapplehorn to get done with what he was writing.

The teller finally got done and looked up, "Master Subaki! This is quite the surprise. What are you doing in London?!" The goblin's eyes were wide and the smaller goblin beside him looked confused, but didn't say anything.

Subaki's eyes were cold, "I am here on the account of thievery, Grapplehorn. Albus Dumbledore has been stealing from my vaults."

"We have not gotten any mention of this thievery. Might you explain further?"

Subaki got real close and whispered in the goblin's ear, "The Potter vaults. I would like to see someone to fix this."

Grapplehorn pulled out a stone, "Please drop your blood on here to prove your access to your vaults."

Subaki did so and the stone turned red, before the goblin gasped in surprise and looked at him in shock. Subaki simply put a finger over his mouth and the goblin nodded. Grapplehorn looked down at the smaller goblin, "Take Master Subaki to see Griphook, Stormbringer."

Stormbringer nodded and Subaki was led through the tunnels. He arrived at a wooden door and was pushed inside rather rudely by the small goblin.

The goblin looked up from his desk and waved a hand. The door closed and he gestured to a seat across from him. Subaki sat and Griphook spoke, "Hello Master Subaki, it's been a while. I heard you were here to acquire about some thievery with the Potter vaults."

Subaki nodded, "Yes, I've recently gained information that Dumbledore is somehow forging my magical signature onto the notes and having thousands of galleons transferred at a time. I never gave these notes and the most recent one was used when I was in my kingdom in Japan."

"Would you like us to block all access from your vaults for Albus Dumbledore?"

"I want all access blocked from anyone but me or Ronald Weasley."

"That can be done. Is there anything else that you wish done, Master Subaki?"

"Yes, did my Godfather, Sirius Black, have a will written?"

"Yes, he did. Would you like it read?"

"I have to go to that blasted Hogwarts the day after tomorrow. Can it be done by then?"

"Yes, what time?"

"Is 2 pm a passable time?"

"Yes, that is fine."

"One last thing. I know that everyone on the will has to be there unless they are dead, but can you make it so that Harry Potter can't make it due to unexpected circumstances? I will be in the back as the Potter Solicitor and I might reveal my identity. It all depends on how well I can control emotional state with Dumbledore around."

"Yes, that is possible."

"Thank you. I will take my leave. I will be staying at a pub in Knockturn Alley if you need me, called The Griffin."

Griphook nodded and Subaki left.

 **OoOoOo**

He went shopping for his necessary school supplies the next morning, and then he headed to Gringotts for the will reading of one Sirius Orion Black.

He sat in the back of the room, in a comfortable chair he had conjured himself and waited for the others of the will reading to show up. He eventually got bored and started absently playing with his sword sheath and scabbard while he thought about his plans for Voldemort. He had done some research at the palace and discovered that why Voldemort was alive was a thing called horcruxes. He had then went over what he knew of Voldemort and came up with the idea that he most likely had seven and that he himself had been one of them, that went and joined the Dark Lord when he tried to possess Harry.

Knowing his pompous, arrogant ass, they were also likely objects that were of major importance, such as old possessions of the Founders. So, he'd looked those up and found that there was three unaccounted for. These included Hufflepuff's Cup, Slytherin's Locket, and Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem. The other objects, he assumed were the diary Harry had destroyed and Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake. That left one unaccounted for and he intended to figure out what it was.

Just then, people started arriving, so he brought his attention back to the present and watched. Remus Lupin showed up, as did Tonks and her family. Augusta Longbottom showed up with Neville and Draco Malfoy showed up with Narcissa. The twins came next, and then Ron, and then Hermione, and finally Dumbledore.

Subaki noticed that Dumbledore's right hand was shriveled and held a black stone set into a ring. Subaki recognized the dark energy coming from the stone and smirked, _'One Horcrux down, four to go.'_

The goblin stood at the podium, "We have received news that Harry Potter was not able to attend today due to unexpected circumstances. He is, however, represented by a solicitor sent in his place." He gestured to Subaki. "We will now begin the will reading of Sirius Black."

" _I, Sirius Orion Black, of sound body and mind write this will. This will was written April 13th of the year 1995 and all before have been superseded._

 _To Remus Lupin, I give one million galleons. No turning this away Moony, you've more than earned this by being my friend through the years. Go buy some new clothes and ask Tonks on a date. You better, or I'll prank the Hell out of you when you get up here._

 _To the Tonks' family, I reinstate you into the Black Family and leave one million galleons. If you haven't done it yet, Dora, ask Remus out on a date. Don't listen to that Werewolf crap he spouts. It's just a furry little problem after all._

 _To the Weasley twins, I give copies of the personal notebooks of the marauders which where myself as Padfoot, James Potter as Prongs, Moony as Lupin, and that rat Peter Pettigrew as Wormtail. They hold the notes to all our pranks and I hope you enjoy. I have one request and that is that I want you to protect Harry and prank the Hell out of Albus Dumbledore._

 _To the Malfoys, I disband the marriage between Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy and take back the dowry. I also leave three million galleons to start a new life. I know that you, Cissy, never wanted to marry Lucius, but you did on your parent's orders. Draco knew of me and wrote to me during fifth year, after he and my Godson became friends. He also never wanted to follow his father and I hope you have a better life. One more thing, I disband the marriage between Bellatrix Black and her husband. I also banish her from the family. She is no longer a Black or a Lestrange._

 _To Augusta Longbottom, I leave five hundred thousand galleons for good friendship. You believed in me even when everything was against me and I thank you for that. You grandson was also a good friend to my Pup and I'm glad for it. I leave Neville Longbottom five hundred galleons for his bravery I know is deep down inside._

 _To Ronald Weasley, I leave one million galleons and the brand new Firebolt in my Vault. I also ask that you stay by Harry in his times of need. I do not trust Dumbledore and I want you to help protect Harry from his manipulative ways. Be there for him and support him._

 _To Hermione Granger, I leave a book that shows the value of friendship and loyalty. I know that Dumbledore's been paying you to spy on Harry ever since second year and I am deeply disappointed._

 _To Albus Dumbledore, I leave a bowl of lemon flavored candy drops and a book on how not to be a manipulative bastard. I know that you were planning on Harry sacrificing himself in the end and becoming a martyr for your damn Greater Good._

 _And lastly, to Harry Potter, my Pup, I leave you everything else, including the title of Lord Black and the wishes that you live a happy life. I hope that if I died in battle, it was to save you. James and Lily would be proud of you. Good-bye, Pup."_

Subaki felt tears welling up, but pushed them down for later, as he heard his dogfather's last words. He was quickly shocked out of this by Dumbledore's enraged roars and shouts that this will was fake. He even tried to grab the goblin at the front and say that he was taking Harry's part of it whether he liked it or not.

He was charging at Subaki, in order to get rid of Harry Potter's solicitor, or perhaps to find Harry's location, when he was stopped by his wand flying out of his hand and cold steel at his throat. He looked into cold turquoise eyes and flinched at the intensity of the glare.

Subaki spoke in a cold, cruel voice, "I would not attack the Crowned Prince of the Magical Kingdom of Japan, Old man. It will have dire consequences that you won't like. Now, I am Harry Potter's solicitor and I will be transferring anything he owns through myself! If you touch a goddamn single knut, I will skin you alive and feed you to a manticore. You got that, Old Man?"

Dumbledore tried to get into his mind, but was brutally forced out and the blade caused a thin trail of blood to slide down his throat as it was pushed harder. He nodded slowly and Subaki removed Igdraf from his neck and sheathed it. "Good. I will warn you that I have only met one person able to beat me in a duel of any sort and that was my teacher. If you attack me when I give back your wand, I will take it and snap the damn thing like a twig."

He tossed the wand back to Dumbledore and the Old Man left, grumbling about rising Dark Lords. Hermione followed, but everyone else stayed behind to get their objects. Subaki slammed the door shut with a wave of his hand and then looked at everyone who was staring at him, "You are probably wondering who I am?"

The twins nodded and everyone stopped to listen to this stranger. He nodded his head and said, "My name is Crowned Prince Subaki Tsuchishimi of the Japanese Magical Kingdom. I go by another name however, when I am in Britain dealing with rising Dark Lords." He paused for dramatic effect and then smirked, "I go by the name of Harry Potter." He raised the glamours and smirked at their stunned faces.

The goblin at the front just gave a toothy grin, "I was wondering when you were going to tell them, Mr. Potter. Though I must say, their faces are entertaining in the least."

Subaki's smirk grew as everyone started snapping out of it and started shouting. He raised a gauntleted hand, "Calm yourselves. Is this how you should act around a Prince?"

They stopped and he hopped down from the pedestal, "This is not to reach the ears of anyone that is not in this room right now. No parents, no nothing. Got that?"

Everyone nodded and he smiled, "Good, now, does anyone have questions…?"

 **OoOoOo**

He watched out the window as the countryside passed by. There was no one else in his compartment yet and the train had just started moving a few minutes ago. The door to his compartment opened and he turned to see Draco Malfoy standing there. He smiled in greeting and waved a hand at the seat across from him. Draco took it gladly and they talked while they waited for everyone else. The next people to come were Ron and Neville and they sat down as well.

They talked while they waited for the inevitable confrontation between Hermione and Subaki. She came in about a half-an-hour after the train started and smiled at 'Harry'. "Hello Harry, how are you?"

He kept an emotionless face and stared at her, making her uncomfortable, "I was fine until you came in here, Ms. Granger. Now, please do leave my compartment."

Her face turned red, "Why?!"

He looked at her in disbelief, "You've been spying on me for Dumbledore since second year! I'm not dumb. I noticed and my solicitor proved it with his memory of the will reading! Get out of my compartment Ms. Granger. I do not wish to have to hurt a lady."

She frowned, but slammed the door and left.

 **OoOoOo**

Dinner was an unexciting event, except that Dumbledore introduced the new DADA teacher, which happened to be a retired auror named Aura Twiddle. They went to their dorm rooms and Subaki got out his bedclothes and hopped in the shower. He quickly washed his hair and went back to his room, where he saw Ron in a heap across the room. He went over and looked down, "That looks like it hurt. What happened?"

"Your bloody sword attacked me!"

"Ooooh… that would do it. Igdraf doesn't like anyone but me to touch her."

Ron got up unsteadily, "Bloody Hell Mate, I pity anyone who tries that multiple times."

Subaki chuckled and helped steady his friend, before he went to bed. He closed his curtains and laid down, one hand on Igdraf in case someone tried to attack him in the night.

 **OoOoOo**

He was correct. Around two in the morning, he felt a sleeping spell cover the room and quickly put up a barrier around his mouth and nose to block it. His curtains opened and he saw Dumbledore. Before Dumbledore could see what he really looked like, he raised the glamour again, and as Dumbledore reached down to grab him, he flipped backwards off the bed and was at Dumbledore's throat in seconds with his blade. He grabbed the Old Man's wand and snapped it in two with a twist of his wrist.

Dumbledore looked shocked and Subaki got right up in his face, "What did I say last time you attacked me, Old Man?! I said I'd snap your damn wand like a twig!"

Dumbledore's eyes widened in realization as the identity of the man in front of him clicked and he gasped, "What are you doing here?! Where's Harry Potter?!"

Subaki smirked, "Right in front of you Old Man. I'm surprised it took you this long to guess. Old age must be catching up to you."

"You…You can't be Harry Potter and the Crowned Prince of that Magical Kingdom of Japan! Which are you?!"

"I am both, thanks to a little accident at the beginning of summer, not that it matters to you. Now, leave me alone or I'll get rid of you! I, unlike the pansies here in Great Britain and your precious Order of the Flamingoes, do not mind killing and have done so on multiple occasions."

Dumbledore paled, "You are going down a dark path, My Boy."

"I am not your boy! Now that you know my title, call me Prince Subaki or Lord Black, but that is it. I don't want that my boy crap or the calling me by my first name. I never gave permission for that! If you bother me with your stupid greater good crap, I'll leave. I do not need to be here for anything. It was for entertainment that I came! My father would be more than happy if I came home. He did not want me here in the first place, but seeing as there is not a person alive that I've met that can beat me, he let me come. Be warned Old Man! Now leave!"

Dumbledore glanced at the blade fearfully and then left quickly. Subaki sheathed his blade and went back to bed with a few wards added to his bed.

 **OoOoOo**

They got their schedules the next day and Subaki looked down at it in distaste. He had Charms, Double Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and Transfiguration.

He tucked the schedule in his belt next to the disillusioned Igdraf and started eating breakfast. Ron came in a few minutes later and they got into an avid discussion about Quidditch. It seemed Angelina Johnson had become the new captain, but 'Harry' had been a close second.

Subaki stood and walked to Charms class, leaving Ron to finish breakfast. They were doing Banishing charms and Subaki sat back, reading a book on extinct magical creatures.

Professor Flitwick came up to him after a while, "Why aren't you practicing, Mr. Potter?" Subaki looked up from his book and, with a wave of his hand, the snail vanished completely. Professor Flitwick clapped in glee, "My, you're very talented, and with no wand! Unheard of at Hogwarts."

Subaki grinned, "Yeah, but I'm better at Dueling Magic."

The mini-man smiled, "I used to be a dueling champion. Would you care to practice with me?"

"When and where? I'd be glad to face someone who was actually a challenge. Only if we're allowed to use weapons though."

"Of course, Mr. Potter. How about after dinner in the Room of Requirement?"

"I'll be there, Professor."

He went to potions next and sat in the back, next to Ron. Snape came sweeping in dramatically a few minutes later, and they started on a bone regrowth potion. He came up to 'Harry' and tried to heckle him. He was, however, ignored and when he tried to banish the potion, his spell bounced off the barrier Subaki had put around his cauldron. Snape stalked away grumbling, and Subaki decided he would talk to the man after class.

When class was over, he purposefully took forever to take down his caldron set-up. Once everyone was gone, he walked up to the man and stood there, waiting for Snape to get done and look up. He eventually did and scowled, "What do you want, Potter?!"

Subaki crossed his arms, "Why do you hate me so much?"

"What?!"

"Is it because I look like James Potter?" Snape's silence spoke volumes and Subaki sighed, "Would you like me to drop my glamours in your class?"

"What?! Glamours?!"

"Yes, this is not my true face. I look a lot different underneath the glamours."

Snape looked doubtful, "Drop your glamours."

Subaki did so and Snape's eyes widened in surprise. The man in front of him looked nothing like James Potter. This man held the grace of nobility. He was at least six inches taller than Potter. His eyes were a dark turquoise and he held high cheekbones. His hair was longer and a dark maroon color that faded into light red. It was held up with a metal plate threaded with leather and with intricate designs carved into it. Snape could see some type of armor peeking through the robes. He could also see a sword at the man's hip with a black emerald-inlaid sheath. "This is what you really look like? Are you even Potter?"

The man nodded, "Due to an accident over the summer, Harry Potter's soul was joined to another. I am Harry Potter, but that's not all. I am also the Crowned Prince of the Magical Kingdom of Japan, Subaki Tsuchishimi."

Snape paled at the title and then spoke, "You may wear your true face in my class. I hated James Potter, and your other appearance looked a lot like him. I would be more lenient if you didn't look like him."

Subaki nodded and raise the glamour, before he left for lunch.

 **OoOoOo**

They were studying unicorns in Care of Magical Creatures. In the fenced in area in front of the class were two white unicorns, fully grown, and two golden foals. Hagrid was explaining the different types of unicorns. "The most powerful unicorn of all is called the War Unicorn. They are twice the size of normal unicorns and they have large wings to help them fly. It is said that War Unicorns have one person in the whole world that they will tolerate and that they would attack anyone else. They are known to be extinct though."

Subaki raised his hand and Hagrid looked over, "Yes, Harry?"

"They're not extinct Professor. I can prove it."

Hagrid looked at him, confused, "Course they are, and how would you prove it?"

Subaki got a mischievous glint in his eyes as he let loose a loud, piercing whistle imbued with magic. A portal opened in the sky and a black blur shot through, before it closed again. The thing made a sharp turn and shot downwards. It landed with a thump and walked over to Subaki. Hagrid gasped in surprise at the magnificent creature in front of him. Majesty nickered and bumped her nose on Subaki's cheek. He grinned, "You want me to remove the glamour?"

She tossed her head and he sighed in exasperation, "You know this is supposed to be a secret identity, right?" She looked at him and he gave a lopsided grin, "I'll do it. I'll do it. You've convinced me. This'll be a pain to explain to everyone though."

The class was looking on in confusion, having heard the whole one-sided conversation. Their eyes widened when Harry Potter faded away to reveal and entirely new person, a dangerous looking one. Many of the girls swooned at his roguish looks, though Hermione's eyes were a wide as dinner plates as she recognized the new form.

He ignored them and jumped onto Majesty's back. His robes flew open and they gasped as they saw the armor on his chest and legs and the sword glinting at his hip. Their eyes widened even further when he dug his heels in and kicked off.

They did some daring exercises like flying upside-down, before they landed and Subaki dismounted. The kids tried to come forward, but Subaki held out a gauntleted hand and they stopped. "She will let no one near her but me. She _has_ gored someone before."

They quickly backed away and a golden apple appeared in his hand that he fed to the War Unicorn. He gave her a few more pats and then snapped. A portal appeared in front of Majesty and she walked through it to return home. He turned to Hagrid, "Told you they were real."

Hagrid was almost crying, "Blimey, I saw a real War Unicorn. Thanks Harry."

Subaki nodded and the class resumed, though everyone kept looking at him curiously.

 **OoOoOo**

Next was Transfiguration. They were turning mice into teacups. Subaki had renewed his glamour and was reading an advanced Transfiguration book when McGonagall came up to him, "Why are you not practicing, Mr. Potter?" He didn't even look up and the mouse turned into an intricate gold and silver teacup. She gaped at it, "Turn it back." The cup turned back into a mouse and she looked at him in shock, "Where is your wand Mr. Potter?"

He looked up now, "I don't have one. It got snapped over the summer. I don't need one anyway. I am perfectly capable of doing wandless magic. Why?"

She looked incapable of speaking at the moment and Subaki went back to the book. She finally spoke, "You can do wandless magic that easily?!"

He shrugged, "A while ago, I came into a power boost."

She gaped like a fish and then smiled, "Well, 10 points to the Gryffindor house for pure skill." He smiled in thanks and went back to reading. She saw this and noticed the title on the book, "Mr. Potter, are you even challenged in this class?"

"Honestly? No, I'm not. I know all the seventh year material already and beyond that. I am also a master duelist. Professor Flitwick already asked if I would like a mock battle tonight. Would you like to come?"

She nodded mutely and the bell rang. He closed the book and left the room, heading to dinner.

 **OoOoOo**

He was eating a piece of steak when he looked up at the table. He saw McGonagall talking animatedly and the teachers looked at him in interest. He assumed they would all be there now. Oh well, better they know what he's capable of now rather than later.

Once he was done, he headed to the Room of Requirement and walked in front of it three times with a duel arena and seats in his mind. He stepped inside and smiled in delight at the design. There was a big empty circle in the middle and seats around the outside for the teachers.

He took off his cloak and set it to the side, his weapons and armor still hidden by glamour. He started stretching and was meditating when the teachers came in chattering. Students came in and he sighed, how had it spread so fast?! More chairs appeared around the arena and he just sat calmly in the middle, ignoring as almost the whole student populace appeared and sat in the bleachers that had formed. Professor Flitwick walked into the middle and looked at the black-haired wizard that was sitting there with his eyes closed and his legs in a crossed pattern.

He reached to touch the boy and jerked back as the boy flipped backwards and landed on his feet. He gaped at the stunning flexibility. Harry just smirked, "So, do you want to fight the real me or this version of me?"

His voice had gotten deeper and Flitwick looked at him in confusion at the question. "The real you, of course."

The smirk grew and Harry's appearance changed into a striking young man with armor and a blade at his waist. Flitwick's face paled. He recognized this young man. It was the World Champion Dueler, Subaki Tsuchishimi. Subaki looked at him with amusement and took up a fighting stance, "Shall we start?"

Flitwick steadied himself and took up a fighting stance as well. "Yes, on the count of three?"

Subaki nodded and pulled out Igdraf, "On the count of three."

They counted in unison, "One"

"Two"

"Three!"

Flitwick immediately started firing of brightly colored spells. Subaki easily avoided these. He back-flipped to avoid one spell, and then spun mid-air to avoid another. The next one that came was batted away with his sword as he landed. He grabbed Igdraf with both hands and raised it above his head. He swung it down and a wide-ranged blast of red came from the tip. Flitwick ducked as the spell trimmed a few of the hairs on his head.

The spell-fire speed increased and Subaki laughed in exhilaration as he pushed off from the ground with his hands, flying through the air and spinning to avoid the spells flying at him. He landed behind Flitwick, skidding across the ground. Before the tiny Professor had time to turn, a red stunner flew from Igdraf and knocked him out.

Subaki waited ten seconds and McGonagall called it a match. He cast a silent 'enervate' at the Professor and he rose, rubbing where he'd bumped his head. He looked at Subaki and grinned, "You are very good, Prince Subaki. I must admit I doubted your true identity until you used your Igdraf on me. Great job."

Subaki nodded and held out a hand for the Professor to help stand up. He grabbed it and Subaki pulled him up easily. He sheathed Igdraf and shook the tiny man's hand, grinning. He then turned to the doorway and walked out, ignoring the yells of the students as he walked away.

He arrived at his dorm room quickly and put his school stuff away; he hadn't had a chance to before the duel. Seconds later, his friends busted through the door and tried to tackle him in congratulations. He deftly avoided them and waited for them to get up from the mess of limbs they were on the floor.

They finally got up and the night was spent with a party as the Gryffindors celebrated the fact that he had proven the 'slimy Slytherins' wrong when he won. They had said he would lose.

 **OoOoOo**


End file.
